following_paradisefandomcom-20200214-history
Rivana Fenrir
Diplomat |japanesefruit = |englishfruit = |meaning = |typefruit = |relatives = |mentor = |student = |debut = |bounty = 000,000,000 |leitmotif = }} Rivana Fenrir, also known as "Fenrir, the Southern Wolf" is a and member of the Heiko Pirates, acting as their and situational Diplomat. He was born within on the island of Newnon. He is a son of the Rivana Family, a family with high political influence, where he was supposed to take the head of Newnon branch family after his parents have passed on. Before he joined the Heiko Pirates, Fenrir was taught by his parents of the political world. Eventually, he learned of the schemes his family has done during their reign and decided he didn't want anything to do with it. Because of this, he defied his parents' orders at any chance he could get, running away to other islands on boats he's created, only to be captured and brought back to Newnon. After the events of the Royal Rivana Family Arc, Fenrir became an official part of the Heiko Pirates. Shortly after he joined, he spearheaded the project for a new ship for the Heiko Pirates as a token of his gratitude for taking him in, as well as the fact that the Heiko Pirates have been sailing on a ship that would soon meet its end. The Heiko Pirates are the overall main protagonists of Trials of the World, often dealing with infamous Pirate Crews and Organizations that the World Government had trouble dealing with themselves. Because of their actions, they've made several allies, as well as several enemies, making them known well throughout the Grand Line as a powerful crew. Appearance History Personality & Relationships Rivana Family Rivana Skoll Fenrir found the then alive Skoll in his room while he was forced to study politics by his parents. At this point, Skoll was a wild orange ferret. Due to Fenrir knowing that his parents wouldn't approve of Skoll, it came to visit him every day, being the only thing Fenrir looked forward to. When Fenrir attempted to run away from his family, he made sure to bring Skoll along with him, often searching for Skoll if he wasn't at the house when he tried to leave. Despite these acts wasting his time, and making the probability of his parents re-capturing him easier, it showed that Fenrir truly cared for Skoll. After Rivana Tyr found out about Skoll and killed him, Fenrir went into a deep depression for a fixated amount of time. Eventually, during one of Fenrir's nightly walks into the woods, he was able to re-unite with Skoll. Due to Fenrir's will decreasing to the point where he was pondering suicide, his conscience materialized itself into Skoll to protect Fenrir from doing any harm to himself. Unbeknownst to Fenrir, he believes that Skoll was actually his spirit animal and not his conscience. In this form, Skoll is able to communicate with Fenrir, mostly acting as Fenrir's better judgement. Rivana Baldr After one of Fenrir's many attempts, his parents decided to call upon his uncle to keep a closer eye on Fenrir, and bring him back when he needed it. Because of this, Fenrir originally hated his uncle for bringing him back to his family when he tried to run away from them. In truth, Baldr knew of the way that Fenrir's parents treated their son, so he secretly taught him in the art of Rokushiki to be able to fend for himself when he was fully capable of escaping the grasp of the Rivana Family. Fenrir began to consider Baldr his real father, since Rivana's father, Rivana Tyr, only paid attention to him when it came to politics or reprimanding his son. Despite being a Marine, Baldr supported Fenrir in his choice in wanting to become a Pirate, as during the events of the Royal Rivana Family Arc, despite coming off as angered and disappointed in Fenrir's actions, in truth, he was giving Fenrir a final test to prove that he is ready for the world. Baldr, within his appearances, can be seen keeping track of Fenrir and smiling in the satisfaction that his nephew was doing well with his new life. Rivana Tyr Despite being Fenrir's father, Fenrir despises his mother and father, but mostly his father. Due to Fenrir's rebellious acts, Tyr has very little patience when it comes to him, often physically abusing him until Fenrir submits to his wishes. He often thinks of Fenrir as a failure and curses his luck that Fenrir is his only child. Due to Fenrir's father and mother being the current heads of the Rivana Family, Tyr emphasizes that Fenrir's only significance of being born into the world is to keep their branch the head of the family and nothing more. If that wasn't the case, Tyr would not make any attempts to bring Fenrir back to Newnon. It was also because of Tyr that Skoll, Fenrir's pet, died, as Tyr believed that Skoll was proving to be a hindrance to Fenrir's teachings, distracting him from his political studies. It was because of this action that Fenrir went into a very deep depression, as well as augment his hatred for his father. Heiko Pirates Armless Pirates Cadenza Sun Inim Mercury Abilities & Powers Trivia Notes *The Rivana Family is named after Norse figures. However, not all of them follow the gods to a T. Fenrir does to some degree. Skoll is one of Fenrir's children. *Rivana Baldr's character design is Tobirama Senju.